<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>candy cane crush by losttheability</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833488">candy cane crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttheability/pseuds/losttheability'>losttheability</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candy Canes, Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pre-Relationship, Smut, spencer's sinful mouth, testing derek's self control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttheability/pseuds/losttheability</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia knew exactly what she was doing when she gave Reid that candy cane. Morgan might even bring himself to thank her for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia &amp; Derek Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>candy cane crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garcia waltzed through the bullpen like she owned it, a bunch of candy canes gripped in her hand. Derek’s eye had been drawn to the colorful blur of motion, relieved to have something other than paperwork to focus on for the moment. Unexpectedly, Garcia passed his desk, not even sparing him a glance, but stopped short at Reid’s desk and made a point of asking him if he wanted a candy cane. “Y’know because of your sweet tooth, figured you might like one,” Derek heard her say.</p>
<p>And then, time speeds up and it all happens too quickly for him to do anything to stop it. Spencer happily accepts a candy cane with only the faintest hint of confusion on his pretty face. Derek feels helpless as he watches the scene in front of him unfold, already knowing exactly what he’s in store for, equal parts dread and a pre-emptive, low level of arousal stirring up within him.</p>
<p>Clearly satisfied with herself, Garcia spins around on her heels and shoots him a wink paired with a downright devious smile. If she thinks she’s getting away pulling a fast one on him like that...</p>
<p>“What? Don’t I get a candy cane?”</p>
<p>“Honey, you wish you <em>were</em> the candy cane,” Garcia calls back over her shoulder, not a single falter in her step or tone. That manages to shut him right up and he internally panics while trying to subtly glance over at Reid to see if he overheard. Luckily, he seems to be too focused on his new treat to be paying the two of them any attention.</p>
<p>With Garcia gone and Emily away from her desk doing God knows what, that leaves him alone in the bullpen to deal with the current situation.</p>
<p>He watches as Spencer’s long, skinny fingers pull away the plastic to unwrap the candy like it’s a present. Spencer sticks his tongue out and presses it flat against the candy cane before running it up along the entire length of the stick. Spencer repeats the motion before slipping the tip of the candy in his mouth and closing his lips, which are a little bit shiny with spit, around it. He sucks, making his cheeks hollow out and it’s almost too erotic of a picture for Derek to handle. He’s at work for fuck’s sake! He can not be getting hard, over a co-worker no less.</p>
<p>And still. He can’t make himself rise from his desk and wait it out in the file room or literally anywhere else out of view of the current show Reid is unknowingly putting on. He’s not proud to admit it, but he watches until the candy cane is gone and there is nothing left to slide in and out of that sinful mouth. <em>He can think of something to replace it with- </em></p>
<p>And with that thought, his excitement over the situation has finally and predictably gone too far. He’s painfully hard, thick cock straining against the zipper of his work pants. This isn’t a problem that’s going away anytime soon so he, in what he hopes is the most subtle and dignified way possible, high-tails it to the men’s bathroom.</p>
<p>As the door swings shut behind him, he promises himself he won’t be <em>thinking</em> about what it’s like to be in Reid’s mouth anymore; he’s gonna <em>know</em> what it’s like. It’s about time he ends his own suffering and finally makes a move on his pretty boy.</p>
<p>Hey, maybe he can even sweet talk Garcia into hanging up mistletoe! She owes him big-time after today, anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed!! feel free to drop a kudos or comment &lt;3<br/>you can find me on tumblr @vodcakran :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>